In some systems, devices and components may be vulnerable to malicious operations such as hacking, eavesdropping and/or other activities. Such malicious operations may compromise a security of the device, which would likely be undesirable to the owner or operator of the device. In addition to comprising the security of those devices, an overall system security may also be compromised in some cases. As security considerations of the device and system in these and other scenarios may be important, there is a general need for methods and systems to provide or increase immunity to these and other malicious operations.